


Virgin sweater

by galaxyblueflame



Series: Boyf riends oneshots [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn, Smut, bless these two, boyf riends — Freeform, handjobs, jeremy is too bi for this, shy boys, virgin sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblueflame/pseuds/galaxyblueflame
Summary: What had started out as a joke from Michael ends up escalating into something more......something better





	Virgin sweater

**Nsfw warning:** yo there's smut

 

Michael lazily scrolled through Tumblr, bored out of his mind. Jeremy was busy catching up on homework, so sadly he couldn't hang out with his favorite person. He absentmindedly liked and reblogged photos, most of the time it was some cool vintage game or the occasional cosplay.

 

After awhile he stopped at a picture. It was of a d.va cosplayer, but instead of the usual outfit the character dawned, she was wearing this- _this sweater._ It was pretty revealing, the whole back of it was cut out. Not only was half of the sweater gone, it was very baggy. Ironically, the sweater was named the virgin sweater, which confused Michael.

 

For some reason, he wanted to buy it. Michael thought it'd be funny to casually wear it when Jeremy came over one day. He thought it would be a pretty good joke. So, he went to the link the cosplayer left to purchase it. He chuckled a bit, picturing Jeremy's face.

 

It took awhile for the thing to actually show up, almost a month. To be honest, Michael forgot about it. So, when he randomly got a package, he was quite confused. He was even more confused when he pulled it out. Michael's eyes widened, remember what it was.

"The virgin sweater!" He laughed, realizing what exactly he was holding. This was perfect! Jeremy was suppose to come over later today!

 

With that plan in mind, he stripped. ' _Oh god this was going to be hilarious!'_ He thought, chuckling softly. The sweater was pretty baggy, so he didn't really have to wear pants. It did look really strange with his boxers. He debated what to do about it, biting his lip. ' _I could wear briefs?'_ He pondered, figuring the tighter pair might be better. Michael nodded, changing from his pacman boxer and into a simple pair of gray briefs.

 

The sweater was more revealing then he expected. It hung low, showing some of his butt. Since it was baggy, the front draped, giving a little peak of his chest. Honestly, if this was on anybody else, Michael would think it would be slightly sexy. He rolled his eyes, thinking how silly he looked. ' _Now we wait.'_  He thought, settling down on his couch, playing games to pass the time.

 

-=+=- Jeremy -=+=-

 

Coming to Michael's house, he just walks in. Knowing Michael, he was probably in the basement. Jeremy makes his way downstairs, closing the door behind him.

 

"Hey Michael, ready to get this sleepover-" His voice was cut off, freezing. He stood in the middle of the room, staring at the sight in front of him. There was Michael in this kind of sweater(?). It draped down on the smaller boy, almost teasing Jeremy. It was kind of.... _kind of hot._

 

"Oh hey jer!" Michael smiled up at him, acting as if he wasn't half naked. He just looked so innocent, it was doing things to his hormonal brain. Jeremy gulped, trying to get his mind to start working again.

 

"What're you wearing?" He squeaked out, voice cracking. Jeremy had a faint blush dusting his cheeks, still not able to process what was happening.

 

"Oh this old thing?" Michael chuckled, plucking at it. Because of that, it showed even more of the chest, making Jeremy's brain short circuit. "Nothing much, just a little thing called the virgin sweater! How do I look?" He asked, glancing back up at Jeremy.

 

Jeremy blinked, unable to form proper words. Honestly, Michael looked sexy. It was kind of weird, as Jeremy never really thought of Michael in that kind of light. He always saw him as this adorable dork, his best friend  _not_ somebody he'd get turned on by. Yet, here he was. As Jeremy was freaking out internally, Michael started getting concerned.

 

"Jeremy? Are you okay??" He asked tentatively, starting to get up-  _and oh god okay he is not wearing pants oh god okay that's a thing yup!_  As Jeremy was screaming in his head, the smaller boy started coming over to him. He registered that Michael was in front of him, looking worried. "Jeremy??" He said, voice shaking in concern. "It was just a joke, I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly, looking guilty.

 

"You look really pretty!" Jeremy suddenly yelled, voice going high as it cracked. Michael jumped at the sudden sound. He started to blush brightly at realizing what his friend had said. Jeremy was just as red.

 

"What!" Michael squeaked out, eyes widening.

 

"I-I mean um!!" Jeremy said, clearly flustered. "It-it looks good on you!" He got out, stuttering. Michael thought it was kind of cute, seeing how embarrassed Jeremy was.

 

"R-really?" Michael asked, shocked. This was  _not_ how he planned this interaction to go. He expected to embarrass Jeremy, then they would laugh about it and go on with gaming! He didn't think Jeremy would actually  _like it!_ Michael had no idea how to react about all of this.

 

Jeremy quickly nodded. "Yes, very um very well yeah um-" He mumbled, not knowing what to say. When Michael looked up at him so coyly, Jeremy internally groaned.  _It's not fair for somebody to look that seductive!!_

 

Michael bit his lip, debating if he should do what he wanted to do. Sighing, he squeezes his eyes shut, quickly going to kiss Jeremy on the lips. He stood on his tippy toes, softly kissing the taller boy. Michael felt his face burning, pulling away lightly.

 

"Is-is this okay?" He whispered, nibbling on his lip.

 

"Oh god yes." Jeremy muttered, crashing their lips back together. Michael let out a squeak of shock. This wasn't like the kiss he had given Jeremy, it wasn't soft and shy, it was rough and passionate. Jeremy put his hands on Michael's hips, tugging him close to his body. Michael reached up, wrapping his arms around Jeremy's neck.

 

Michael moaned into the kiss, feeling Jeremy start to move forward. He stumbled back, falling onto the couch. Michael panted softly, looking up as Jeremy towered over him. He put each arm by Michael's head, leaning on top of him.

 

"You have no idea how tempting you look." Jeremy whispered, looking down at Michael, lust clear in his gaze. Michael whimpered, pulling Jeremy back down for another kiss. He deepened the kiss, loving the way Michael moaned.  _Okay so you're making out with your best friend, this is fine- oh god okay and you're hard too welp that's happening!!_

 

Michael ground up against Jeremy, whimpering. He was so turned on and just wanted more. Jeremy groaned, grinding back. He gasped, feeling just how hard Jeremy was,  _and all because of him._

"Jer!" Michael whimpered, tugging at Jeremy's shirt. "Want more, please."

 

The taller boy chuckled at how needy he sounded, giving him a quick peck.

"Anything for you." Jeremy let his hands trail up his sweater, coming to his chest. When his fingers grazed Michael's nipples, Michael sucked in a breath, shuddering lightly. Jeremy smirked, rubbing the boy's nipples. Michael keened at this, arching his back slightly. "So eager." He whispered, recoiling his hands back. Michael whimpered at the lack of contact, pouting.

 

He saw Jeremy lean up onto his knees, pulling his shirt up over his chest. Michael stared up at him, admiring his body. He knew Jeremy was always insecure about how his body looked, as he wasn't the most fit, he didn't like how twig-like he was. Michael adored it though, loving the little birth marks that littered it.

 

"You look so beautiful." Michael whispered, eyes trailing over his body. Jeremy blushed, stumbling with his movements. He muttered something, unbuckling his pants. He slipped it down, making Michael chuckle. "Nice Tetris boxers~" He teased, smirking.

 

Jeremy pouted, rolling his eyes.

"Shut it mell." He grumbled, shucking his boxers off. Michael inhaled harshly, blushing.

 

He wasn't sure if he was suppose to look at Jeremy's dick or not.  _What's the proper etiquette for sex??_ Michael's self control wasn't that strong, as he looked anyways-  _and okay wow yup that's a penis! Jeremy was much bigger than he thought..._

 

Jeremy blushed at how intensely Michael was staring at him.

"Now let's get you naked."  _Wow smooth Jeremy, like who even says that?!_ Ignoring his awkwardness, his hands trail down Michael's sides. When they reach his briefs, his thumb trail over Michael's hard on, making the boy whimper. He chuckled at how sensitive he was, tugging off the cotton.

 

It was Michael's time to blush, seeing Jeremy stare like that at his member. Though, he did think Jeremy looked hot when he looked so turned on.

"You just gonna stare or are you going to touch me already?" Michael huffed, getting impatient.

 

Jeremy blushed, nodding. He leaned down, mouthing at Michael's neck. He continued to nip and suck at it, leaving trails of hickeys all over it. As he worked on that, he slowly brought his hand down to Michael's cock. Jeremy lightly touched it, enjoying the little shiver Michael did, before completely wrapping his hand around it.

 

"Je-Jeremy!" Michael whined, bucking into his fist. He never thought this would happen, not with his longtime crush! Yet here he was, getting jerked off by him. Michael wanted to do something though, to pleasure Jeremy back. He reached down, tugging lightly on Jeremy's dick. He let out a gasp, not expecting the sudden touch.

 

"Fuck!" He hissed out, loving the feeling of Michael's hand on him. He continued his movement, running his thumb over Michael's tip. Michael keened at that, as that was his most sensitive part. They picked up their pace, both panting. "God, how're you so good at this?" He mumbled, connecting their lips. Michael whined, bucking up into Jeremy's fist.

 

"Jer 'm close!" He whimpered, shaking in pleasure. It all felt so good, the stroke of Jeremy's hand, the heated kisses, everything just felt too good. He felt so hot.

 

Jeremy eyed Michael, loving how much of a wreck he looked. His hair was disheveled, face flushed bright. Michael's lips were glossy and a deep red, his sweater pulled all the ways up. He was moaning, head leant back in pleasure. Jeremy groaned at the sight, his cock twitching.

"Me too Mikey." He muttered, sighing in pleasure.

 

Michael moaned, feeling a familiar heat pool down below. His thighs twitched, feeling overwhelmed from the pleasure. He was so close, so fucking close. With a swipe over his tip, he spilled over the edge.

"Jeremy!" He screamed, releasing hard, shaking. Michael arched off the bed, moaning loudly.

 

Hearing Michael moan his name like that, made him finish. Jeremy leaned over, resting his head on Michael's shoulder as he came quickly after. His orgasm shook through him, making him shout Michael's name, panting. Coming down from his high, he flips over next to Michael. Their pants filled the room, silence draping over them.

 

"Well that happened." Michael muttered, chuckling. He was still trying to catch up on everything, shocked about what exactly they just did.

 

"Yeah..." Jeremy mumbled. "Hey Michael?" He asked hesitantly, nerves building up inside of him. Michael hummed as an answer, glancing over at him. "I um.... okay wow I can't believe I'm going to say this right now but I love you." Jeremy quickly said, looking away from Michael. He heard him gasp in shock, making his nerves grow.

 

"Wait really?" Michael murmured, eyes widening. He saw Jeremy nod slightly, making him smile. He hugged Jeremy tightly, burying his face into his chest. "I love you too." Jeremy smiled, heart bursting in happiness. He wrapped his arms around Michael, hugging him back. No more words were passed, they just stayed in each other's arms in a comforting silence, sharing little kisses every now and then.


End file.
